zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Chris and Kelly Tasker
Chris and Kelly Tasker are fictional characters from Zoids: New Century. They are twin sisters and members of the Lightning Team. Overview Not much is known about these twins other than that they already fought together before joining Jack Cisco in the first half of the series to form the Lightning Team. They pilot Lightning Saixes, just like Jack Cisco. They fight against the Blitz Team two times, though their first time, despite already being the Lightning Team, was Jack Cisco's second time, and they helped him to get revenge for his first loss, becoming the first and only team to be shown beating the Blitz Team (they actually won because Bit Cloud surrendered). They would face them again during the Royal Cup, only to be knocked out in the early rounds of the tournament, predominantly thanks to the introduction of Brad Hunter's Shadow Fox on the Blitz Team, which confused the Lightning Team's slipstream strategy. Personality Chris and Kelly are shown to be confident in their skills, seen taunting their opponents when they're on the winning side, but they do show frustration when they're on the losing side. Appearance Chris and Kelly slightly resembled each other in face, and had the same brown eyes and brown hair colour, but are distinguished by their outfits and hairstyles; Chris wears blue and has straight, shoulder-length hair; Kelly wears green and has slightly spikier, slightly longer hair. Brad mentioned that they were beautiful. Chris' outfit reveals part of her chest and stomach, while Kelly's outfit reveals part of her legs. Ability as Zoid Pilots Chris and Kelly are shown to have the same skill as Jack in high-speed battles. They also appear to be good strategists as they and Jack came up with the slipstream strategy to use in battle. In the Zoid Battle Commission rankings, they score only slightly behind Jack, ranking 4th and 5th in the entire competition. They pilot Lightning Saixes like Jack, but theirs are distinguished from his by the appearance of a blue marking on the heads' Vulcan guns and red paneling on the shoulders. Relationships Chris and Kelly have the following relationships with these people: Jack: They are shown to respect their new teammate, although they made him do the night-watching duty during the Royal Cup. Others: They do not make very much contact with others, but they taunted both Bit and Brad during their first match. Merchandise *Both Chris and Kelly were released as SRDX figurines. Tasker Sisters and reese.jpg| New Century's Kelly(left) and Chris(right) Tasker sharing a photo op with Chaotic Century's Rease. Trivia *Although it is understood that the Taskers are twins, it is unclear if they are fraternal or identical. *The red paneling on the shoulders of the Taskers' Lightning Saix is very strongly reminiscent of the paint scheme of Irvine's Command Wolf. This is an especially interesting coincidence as Irvine himself was, in the anime continuity, the pilot of the first Lightning Saix ever created. Category:Zoids Anime Category:Zoids characters Category:New Century characters Category:Lightning Team members Category:Females